


[上一]彼岸

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行删了一篇黑历史旧文补上一篇黑历史新文ry
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	[上一]彼岸

上条当麻会劝说一方通行留宿，完全是因为两位小淑女吃完了晚饭便占领了很久之前曾经属于他的床铺呼呼大睡。不过他发出提议时并不知道可以让一方通行睡在哪里，总不能邀请他一起睡现在属于自己的床铺——浴缸吧。然而在上条当麻洗完澡也清理好浴缸后，发现一方通已经自行解决了这个问题，穿着上条充当睡衣的棉质T恤的他，直接在又冷又硬的地板上睡着了。

学园都市的第一位，出人意料的随遇而安。

在与一方通行化敌为友时而往来之后，他在上条当麻心中的印象就发生了激变。一方通行的衣食住行，尤其是在入住黄泉川家之前，实际上跟普通高中生没有什么两样。

穿T恤牛仔裤吃便利店食品住学校分配的破宿舍移动靠双脚和公共交通工具。

只是不去上课。

自称普通高中生的上条当麻这个学期也未见得比他多上几天课。

“一方通行。”

联络了不在家的邻居为客人安排好了隔壁房间的主人试图唤醒擅自打地铺的客人。

但客人毫无反应，甚至没有声息。

一方通行是趴着睡的，脸也扣在地上。虽然跟上条身高相仿，但他要瘦上许多，骨架也小了一圈，穿着上条的T恤，大半个肩膀的春光都自宽大的领口乍泄而出，让想晃醒他的上条有些无从下手。

最终上条的手落在了一方通行的手肘上。

“一方通行？”

一方通行的手臂柔若无骨，仿佛与躯体脱离了联系，软绵绵任凭上条的拉扯。沿着小臂继续向下，摸到缺乏脂肪骨节分明的手，果然冰冷得没有生气。

一个念头骤然在上条脑内炸开。

在晚饭的最后阶段，常年笼罩在不幸光环之下的上条失手打翻了菜汤，对面坐着的一方通行明明应该开启了反射，却被淋了一身，莫非他脖子上那个装置出了这么故障？

现在他趴在地板上的姿势，与其说是睡着了，更像是……

“一方通行！”

由于不详的预感，顾不上还有50%轻薄异性的可能性，上条向他身上扑去——

★

一方通行睁开眼睛，看到的是一片暗淡的白色。照射着自己身体的灯光也是苍白的，所幸并不刺眼。

后背隐隐作痛，大概是床板太硬。准确来说是处置台的台面太硬，那本不是睡人用的。

在醒来的一瞬间，一方通行已经理解了自己身处的环境。这里是藏于他记忆深处的，某个研究所的实验室。

他坐起身来，晃了晃悬空的脚，跳下处置台。

这个动作如果是平时的他来做必然会直接摔倒在地。然而在没有拐杖也没有什么东西可扶的情况下他站住了，只是着地瞬间脚下冰冷的触感让他打了个趔斜。低头看看自己那双大概是因为寒冷而白得发青的裸足，一方通行随手抓起铺在处置台上的白色床单披在只穿着单薄的罩衣的身上，向门口走去。

是心理系的能力？还是……魔法？

对于自己仿佛一觉醒来灵魂穿越回到过去的身体，一方通行并没有任何慌张。

探索，尽快把握现状。

就像是开始玩一个密室逃脱系的游戏。

走出实验室是一条长走廊，跟记忆中一样。因为景色单调，小时候总觉得这条走廊长得漫无边际，像是一个只有一条直路的迷宫，无论如何也走不出去。

沿着走廊走了不知多久，脚已经麻木失去了感觉，突然从哪里传来窸窸窣窣的声响。循声寻去，在一间没有上锁的屋子里，一方通行发现了或许是这个空间之内除了自己之外唯一的活物。

白色头发红色眼睛的孩子与白色皮毛红色眼睛的兔子面面相觑。

一方通行打开了将它们彼此分隔开的笼门。就像记忆中那样。为了不重蹈覆辙，他小心翼翼地触摸兔子的皮毛，安抚一番之后再将它捉出来抱起。感受到怀中毛茸茸的温热，一方通行想，未来会因此而改变吗？然而兔子并不配合他的科学幻想，后腿猛一蹬便挣脱了束缚，一方通行被引回走廊路线，追着兔子跑了一会，迷宫的出口出现在眼前。

在跨出大门的一瞬间，新地图开启了。

偌大的空地，正中是一个小小的沙坑。有着十五六岁的灵魂的一方通行，感觉到自己五六岁的身体被其吸引着，不顾大脑的无视指令，脚自动在缩短与沙坑之间的距离。

沙坑中四处散落着五颜六色的塑料铲子和小桶。它们的主人似乎不久之前还在这里玩耍，但现在一个人影都瞧不见。

手自作主张地拾起一个铲子，一方通行蹲下来挖起了沙子。

一铲、两铲、三铲。

装满了小桶，再倒掉。

一铲、两铲、三铲。

装满了小桶，再倒掉。

机械地重复着这个动作，直接接触沙子的裸足的不适感越来越强烈。

“好无聊。”

终于一方通行丢下了铲子和小桶，站起身来，拍去脚底粘着的沙粒，重新走入建筑物的大门。

门内的场景彻底改变。望着大厅两侧的数列鞋柜，一方通行径直走向左手边最里面那列，果然在最下边角的柜子里找到了虽然没有写上名字但确实属于自己的室内鞋。

自然而然地穿上这双鞋，就像是触发了什么童话故事里的魔法，身上的着装也从方便实验的罩衣变成了学校的制服。

于是一方通行凭着久远的记忆摸到了自己的教室。打开门，空空荡荡，里面仅有一桌一椅。桌子上摊开的一套试卷，莫非这是通关条件？一方通行坐下来作答，但试题十分普通，不像暗藏什么玄机，只是题量颇大。

“好无聊。”

每一题都扫一眼就写出答案，答完密密麻麻五页也还是用掉了不少时间和耐心。

窗外的天空已经变成了橙色。

感觉到肚子饿了。

将答完却不知可以提交给谁的试卷遗留在桌子上，一方通行走出教室的门，这一次似乎省略了走廊探索，场景直接跳转到了便利店。

从货架上随便拿了几样食物摸了一罐咖啡，一方通行将零钱放在无人的收银台。

伴随着不合时宜的“您好欢迎观临”的机械音，走出便利店穿着黑色T恤的一方通行，拎着印有便利店LOGO的塑料袋，顺从心中“该回家了”的声音，走上回家的路。

这段路途较之前更为鲜明，路过街区的小公园，看到一向人气的秋千无人问津，身心年龄已统一的一方通行没有了去坐坐看的想法，直接给出了“好无聊不如回家睡觉”的判定。

在这么想了的下一秒，已经躺在了阴暗潮湿的宿舍的沙发上。阖上眼睛之前一方通行发现宿舍的门还在，没有关。

有没有门，是开是关，对于在睡梦中也开启反射的一方通行来说都无所谓了。

★

所有的布景均被撤去，世界一片空白。只有脚下的平面向着四面八方无限延展，无边无际。

现在大概只是在做梦。

一方通行意识到这一点，却还是移动着双脚，想要走到世界的尽头一看究竟。

随着时间流逝，一方通行的脚步和呼吸都越来越沉重。他回过头，看到身后那一串浅浅的脚印也已经一眼望不到头。突然，刻在白色平面上稍微凹陷的白色脚印，由近及远地染上了红。

一方通行揉了揉眼睛，手指触及到粘稠而湿滑的液体。

液体顺着下巴滴落，在脚下形成一小汪池水。一面渗入来时的脚印，一面与脚印呈直角向两边延伸，一条红色的河流将白色的世界劈为两半。一方通行低头，看到赤红的水中倒映着自己的脸孔——从额头流下的血也将它一分为二。左边的嘴角上翘，露出半个笑容。

原来这些由自己的记忆构筑而成的真实的幻象，不是能力，不是魔法，也不是做梦。

而是走马灯。

倒影被涟漪搅碎，自红色的水中伸出无数双雪白的手，抓住一方通行的脚踝。随之浮上的是上万张少女的面容，每一张都是同样的长相，复制粘贴一般布满了河道。

一方通行脸上出现了完整的笑容，并非疯狂的，而是淡然之中带着释然的笑容。无需少女们的拉扯，他迈开步子，朝河中走去，才走出一步，便骤然沉入红色的水中。

痛苦自口鼻涌入身体，抑制住挣扎的本能，在漫长的下沉过程中，一方通行的意识渐渐模糊不清。

三途川。

如此不科学的事物居然真实存在吗。

“有趣。”

那么将有怎样的地狱在等待着罪大恶极的我呢。

左手突然被温热的小手握住了。虽然红色的河水降低了能见度，一方通行知道那是与三途川中等待自己的少女们十分相似但更加稚嫩的个体。

右手也被握住了，无论热度还是力度都更强。一方通行睁大眼睛，果然看到黑发支棱八翘的轮廓。明明水中无法传递音波，却幻听到熟悉的声音在反复呼唤自己的名字。

“太吵了。”

★

这声因睡意而黏黏糊糊，听起来带着点撒娇意味的抱怨，让抱着一方通行大呼小叫的上条当麻停了下来。抬起贴着他胸口的头，正面接下那双鲜红欲滴的双眸射出的目光。 

“你在干什么？”

被上条当麻压在身下的一方通行冷淡地问。

不但被抱住好像还被翻了个儿。

“我、我在听你的心跳——”像是被撞见福利现场的后宫男主角，上条结结巴巴，“因为呼吸太微弱了，还怎么晃怎么叫也不醒……”

说着说着他笑起来。

“醒了就好，吓死我了，还以为你s……诶？！”

让上条将不吉利的字眼憋回去的，是一方通行匪夷所思的行动——伸手抓住上条的头发，把他的脑袋按回自己的胸口。

那里一马平川，嶙峋的胸骨甚至有些硌人。

上条枕着一方通行单薄的胸膛，不由自主地屏住呼吸。

扑通、扑通、扑通、扑通。

两人份剧烈而热烈的心跳声，形成了合奏。

★

我其实早就死了。

是你拉我渡过三途川，来到了彼岸。

★

“哇——”

从上条开始试图唤醒一方通行起就被吵醒并目击了一切另外两个人一起发出干巴巴的感叹。

被围观的两个人才意识到房间里还有人存在。

紧密对接在一起的一方通行和上条当麻光速分离。

“没用的，这一幕已经铭刻在我的记忆里。”

“没用的，这一幕已经向御坂网络全网转播。”

=END=

2019年上半年总算写了一篇正经八百的（掩面


End file.
